Will you love me
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: POV Will. Will denkt über seine Beziehung zu Elisabeth nach. Vorsicht. Spoiler Film 3, aber nur minimal. Merkt man kaum. Lesen? Kekse für alle!


Voooorsicht, Spoiler zu Film 3. Ist nichts weltbewegendes, verrate nicht den Inhalt oder irgendwelche essentiellen Dinge, aber wer noch nicht ins Kino gekommen ist und sehnsüchtig auf einen freien Tag wartet sollte es nicht lesen. Ist aber wirklich nicht schlimm.

Ach ja… würde gerne eine Songfic daraus machen, aber leider hat das Lied keine Worte. Es geht um die Musik zum 3. Fluch der Karibik Film. Falls den jemand haben sollte: "Drink up, me hearties" und "I don't think now is the best time". Sind nur ein paar Gedanken.

**Titel** Will you love me

**Plot:** Will ist unglücklich. Er denkt über seine Beziehung zu Elizabeth nach. Also POV Will, und eben traurig. Ich war zumindest in der Stimmung.

**Pairing:** Will/ Elizabeth

**Rating:** Ist doch egal. Sind nur Worte.

**Disclaimer:** Nada gehört mir. Leider. Alles Eigentum von Jerry Bruckheimer und Walt Disney, oder wer sich dafür verantwortlich fühlt. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Ist leider so.

* * *

**Will ****you ****love**** me**

Seit wir kleine Kinder waren, habe ich dich geliebt. Du warst der erste Mensch, den ich gesehen habe, nachdem ich dem feurigen Inferno entflohen war. Miss Elizabeth Swann.

Kannst du dich erinnern, wie wir ein Team waren?

„_Wann wirst du mich endlich Elisabeth nennen?"_

Oh du meine Elizabeth. Was ist passiert zwischen uns?

---

Ich kann meine Gedanken kaum ordnen. Es dreht sich alles in mir.

Bitte, rede mit mir.

Ich sehe dich dort sitzen. Du hattest Jack verloren, du hast deinen Vater verloren. Und du entfernst dich von mir. Willst du mich auch verlieren? Willst du meine Liebe so abweisen, dass du mich damit zerstörst, und dich auch?

Bitte, rede mit mir.

---

Ich liebe dich. Ich möchte es dir ins Gesicht schreien. Möchte dich schütteln und deinen Blick in meinen zwingen, damit du zu dir kommst und mir endlich sagst, was dich bedrückt!

---

„_Ich musste diese Bürde alleine tragen."_

Das hast du zu mit gesagt. Hast du es wie „Ich kann mich dir nicht anvertrauen" gemeint, oder eher wie „Will, bitte sprich du mich an, ich kann nicht von alleine auf dich zugehen"?

Ich frage dich, wie ich dir vertrauen kann, wenn du nicht mit mir redest, alleine entscheidest.

„_Du kannst mir nicht vertrauen."_, war deine Antwort.

Mein Herz zerbricht. Ich will sterben.

Vielleicht bleibe ich dort, auf dem Grund des Meeres.

---

Hast du dich in Jack verliebt, frage ich mich?

Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch geküsst habt. Hast du es aus Liebe getan, oder um uns zu retten?

Bitte, rede mit mir.

Ich habe dich in meinen Armen gehalten, als du deinen Vater gehen lassen musstest. Es gab keine Rettung mehr für ihn. Davy Jones muss ihm hinüberhelfen. Wenn er seinen Dienst wieder aufgenommen hat.

Oder jemand anderes das tut.

Bitte, Elizabeth, bleib bei mir.

---

Ich schenke dir mein Herz.

Wenn du es überhaupt willst.

---

Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du und ich … wir sind nicht mehr das Paar, was wir waren. Wir wollten heiraten. Und uns ewig lieben.

Dann kam Jack dazwischen. Erneut. Hat dich umgarnt. Hat dir leere Versprechen gemacht.

Elizabeth, ich kann dir nichts mehr bieten, außer meiner Liebe.

Bitte, rede mit mir.

---

Wir stehen am Ende der Welt. Am Abgrund, über dem Strudel von Calypso.

Müssen nicht nur gegen die Flying Dutchman kämpfen. Auch gegen unseren Feind im Inneren. Gegen unsere Kraftlosigkeit. Gegen den Feind, der unsere Freiheit stehlen will.

Und du. Und ich. Wir kämpfen Seite an Seite.

Liebste Elizabeth. Bitte liebe mich. Ich liebe dich.

---

In meinem Inneren weine ich stumme Tränen. Wie du Jack angesehen hast. Ich wusste, du würdest mich irgendwann für ihn verlassen.

Bitte, rede mit mir.

„_Wirst du mich lieben, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen?"_

Oh Elizabeth, ich liebe dich doch schon durch gute und schlechte Tage hindurch.

Hast du es endlich begriffen?

Jetzt, wo du mit mir redest, schwillt mein Herz über, verlässt meinen Körper und vereinigt sich mit deinem.

Du bist alles, was zählt.

Elizabeth. Ich liebe dich.

Dir gehört mein Herz.


End file.
